The Name's Ashlyn
by insomniastalker
Summary: New chapter soon!OCxOC The story of a not so average girl, who meets a not so average guy in a juvenile delinquent camp for boys. WHAT! Easy romance/mystery with a dash of humor. Well, more like a cup full.
1. Chapter 1

My first Story so here we go.

Disclamer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HOLES.

Sorry for any spelling errors.

* * *

Chap. Uno Numbero

* * *

The names Ashlyn.

Its Gaelic and means 'Dream'.

Ok. Now that we have _that_ cleared up, let me tell you about my surroundings.

I'm sitting on a very worn out seat, none too comportable by the way, and I'm hand cuffed to the seat in front of me. By now you're probably thinking 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. BACK up here, why is she hand cuffed in the first place?!'

That is a very good question, Oh Humble Observer.

You see, I was caught doing one of my most favorite things in the world.

Playing with fire.

Yeah, Yeah, I've heard it all before, 'Fire is so dangerous!' 'You're gonna get yourself killed!' Blah Blah Blady Fricikin' Blah.

Ever since I was a baby I was attracted to fire.

My Dad was a heavy smoker, and when he would light up, He said I would coo and try to grab the fire coming out of his lighter.

He told me all about my attraction to fire, How I would try and touch the candles on my cake on my birthday, and on Christmas day I would sit in front of the fire and gaze, completely unnerved, into the flames.

I told him to stop cuz' I knew it was difficult enough for him just to breathe.

Again, you're thinking 'WHY?!?! GIVE US SOME ANSWERS PERSON!"

Ok, ok fine. I'll tell you. My dad was diagnosed with throat and lung cancer when I was seven. He never told me until he was rushed into the emergency room after he collapsed in the kitchen, having a severe asthma attack. I remember standing there in shock, watching my Dad turn blue, until his gasps and wheezes finally told me that I needed to call 911.

I remember the policemen that came with the paremedics were so nice to me and they let me sit in the front seat of their cruser.

They took me to the hospital and I sat in the waiting room for five hours, clutching, ironically, a dragon with red and orange flame coming from it's mouth while the stabilized my Dad.

When they finally told me I could see my dad, I felt a little afraid. What's happening?

That question flashed inside my mind while the nurse led my to my Dad's hospital bed.

When I stepped into the room I almost didn't recognize who was lying in that bed, hooked up to all these tubes and wires.

"Daddy?" I asked timidly, staring at him.

He opened his eyes and tried to smile, but he couldn't because of the tube down his throat.

He made righting motions to the nurse, who gave him a paper pan and a pen.

He scribbled some thing on it and gave it to the nurse, who read, 'Your dad says hi and he say not to worry, because the doctors are gonna take good care of him.'

I smiled and told him, "I'm not worried daddy I know they'll take good care of you. How long are you gonna stay here?" I said looking at the nurse. The nurse smiled sadly and said," I don't know Honey. Your daddy's very sick,"

Little did I know _how_ sick he was.

For years he stayed in the hospital while I was taken cared of by hired nannies and social workers.

By now you're thinking' why does she need a nanny?'

My answer: no mom.

She died due to complications during childbirth.

And in case you weren't paying attention, my dad was in the hospital.

Every day after school I visited him, hoping he would win his battle that was ragging around in his body.

I would do my homework at his bedside and leave only when I was practically _dragged_ from his room by a nurse or the nanny that was with me.

For a while the doctors thought he was cured and he was allowed to go home. For a week he spent every waking moment with me. Until one Sunday we were taking a stroll trough the park and his heart stopped beating.

Once again he was rushed to the hospital, and all the while I had this creepy feeling of de' ja' vu'.

After that his condition just got worse.

Then, two days before my thirteenth birthday, he died.

The doctors described it as 'his body just gave up.'

For weeks I was miserable, and I felt I had just lost my best friend.

After that my life just turned completely bleak.

I burned all my clothes in the front yard and then I went and bought new ones from a store called, Black Expectations. I spent over five hundred dollars buying the most hard-core stuff I could find. I dropped all my old friend and starting hanging out with a group that called them selves, The Death Squad. They were a classic example of ' a bad crowd'.

My attraction to fire heightened and I started carrying around matches and lighters and lighter fluid. I would burn the matches like cigarettes, and I would light things on fire using the lighter and fluid, then I would put them out before they caught fire to any thing else.

My new so-called ' Friends" and I got drunk one night a few weeks before my sixteenth birthday and they dared my to bury the principles car. It took me a few more weeks to make a hole big enough, but I did it. A kid that was on the Death Squad named, Speed, was a master carjacker and he helped me get the principles car started and drive it to the hole that I dug. We buried it and thanks to my horrible charma, a cop that was helping set up a new security system across the street saw us and came running over. Speed, being the fast little devil he is starting running. I followed his example and did the same. I wasn't as nearly as fast as he was but I managed to find a hiding spot in one of those under ground cellars the prince able had attached to his house. Still full of adrenaline I started burning matches to calm my nerves. The cellar had pipes running around it and stuff; I figured it was for water and stuff.

I had no idea those pipes would land me in BIG trouble.

So, anyway, I was playing with my matches when I heard foot steps out side the cellar.

'The cop!' I thought and snuffed out the match. Quickly I hid in the corner and tried not make any noise. The cop opened the cellar doors and used his flashlight to look around, his pistol in hand. Then he spotted me, "Freeze!" He yelled. Breathing hard I looked for an escape route. "Freeze!" the cop yelled again, "Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground!"

I looked at the cop straight in the eye. Fear, I recognized, flashed in his eyes. Did he think I had a weapon? As if.

Still watching him I flicked my eyes toward the left, and the cop followed my line of vision to look behind him.

Taking advantage of this distraction I tried to make a break for it.

"Hey!" the cop shouted, and when I didn't stop, he blindly let off a round in my direction. Lucky for my skin, he missed and the shot hit one of the pipes. A hissing sound filled the room, followed by a smell. 'Gas' I realized. God Damn. I needed to get out of there and fast. I forgot I had the matchbook in my hand and some how one of them lit. I dropped the matches and scrambled out of the cellar, closely followed by the cop. I started running, but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the explosion. I turned around and what met my eyes was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. A cloud of flames and ash rose and brightly contrasted to the sky. God, it was incredible. I was so caught up in the beauty of it all I was completely out of it when the cop tackled me to the ground, and only when my face met the ground instead of the burning house did I start to struggle. But it was hopeless, the cop was a lot bigger than I was, and it didn't help he was virtually directly on top of me.

I was taken into custody ands I don't remember much after that. I was too distracted by the image of the explosion playing repeatedly in my head.

The same image is still in my head as I'm sitting in this God forsaken bus, being closely watched by a security cop, my bag at my feet.

I don't even know why the hell they're sending me to a boys' detention camp facility.

They _clearly_ have no sense. At All.

I looked out the window at the flat nothingness as sweat ran down my face.

Suddenly, something met my vision. 'What the hell?' I thought as more of them came into view. Only when I saw a flash of orange did I realize what they were, 'Holes? That's what I get to do here? Dig holes? This is going to be easer than I thought'

I smirked as we began to slow down. We stopped in the middle of what looked like it was once an old town. I waited for the officer to un cuff me before grabbing my duffel bag and,_ literally_, hopping of the bus. God, it felt so good to get off that tin can they call a vehicle. I took a look around. There were boys everywhere. No surprise there. They all had these orange jumpsuits on, and some of them had white t-shirts underneath. A few didn't even have the shirts on. Thankfully, I had seen enough male anatomy that I wasn't embarrassed, but despite that a slight heat raised to my face. I sighed. Perfect. Catcalls and whistles met my ears. "Hey! A girl!" "A _hot_ Girl!" "Hey Sexy!" Wonderful. I get to spend my four year sentence with a bunch of perverted morons." This way." The Security officer said has he gripped my arm.

I ripped it away." I don't like to touched, thank you very much." I snapped.

The officer looked at me and started walking towards a building as I followed.

A blast of cool air met my face, and I sighed in relief as I was led to a desk covered in papers, and had a bowl of sunflower seeds on it.

"Sit down." The officer said to me, pointing to a chair in front of the desk.

I sat and the chair on the other side swiveled around to reveal a _very_ gay looking cowboy.

Mr. Gay Cowboy looked me straight in the eye and said, "My name is Mr. Sir. You will call me by my name and nothing else, got it?"

"Yes Mr. Sir." I said fighting down a smile.

He scowled at me and turned to a mini refrigerator. He pulled out two coke bottles and reached out to give the bottle. I smiled, thanked him, and downed the whole thing before he had a chance to say a word. He looked at me in shock and raised his eyebrows. He looked at the officer before grabbing a file out of his desk drawer.

"Do you know what you are here for?' he said jabbing the file in my direction.

A small smile played around my lips as I said, "Burying a car before blowing up a house?" I said saying it like a question.

"That's right." He said," and now you are here for four years because of it. We would have sent you to a girls camp, but the were full." Ah. So _that's_ why.

He led me outside and into another building where he gave me my jumpsuit and gave me the rundown on hoe the camp works. Then he told me to change into one of the jump suits. "Turn around." I told him.

" What?" he asked.

"I said, turn around. I'm not going to change in front of you." I sneered. He turned around and as quickly as I could I changes into the jumpsuit. Ugh. Orange was_ defiantly_ not my color. I told him I was done and he was about to say some thing before a horrible voice reached my ears.

" I'm Mr. Pendanski, your councilor!" I had though Mr. Sir was gay, but Pendanski took the cake and then some.

Pendanski stared leading me towards a group of tents that had letters on them.

"You'll be in A-tent, A stands for arsonry. So you'll be meeting a hot group of boys."

I grimace at his pathetic attempt at a pun.

He led me inside the tent where I saw six beds with five guys sprawled all over them like wet laundry.

" Boys, this is your new campmate Ashlyn Egan. Be nice to her." Pendanski said looking at each of the boys in turn.

" A girl?" The smallest one said. He looked about fifteen, and had coal black hair with a red streak in it.

"Yes, a girl, and because of her gender we will be watching her very closely so you'd better not try and do any thing to her. Ashlyn, This is Robby", he pointed to the kid who spoke up," Trent," he pointed to a kid who looked about seventeen with brown hair and blond highlights," Michael, " A kid holding a picture of fireworks, and scarlet hair glanced at me before looking at his picture again," Lyle," A kid with white tipped black dread locks nodded at me and said "'sup." "And then there's Gregory. He doesn't' say much." The last kid was in the far corner with his knees against his chest. He was watching me like his life depended on it. He had really short orange hair and he looked like he could've been black but his skin tone proved other wise.

"Hey, those 'ain't our names, It's Sparx, Flames, Heat, and Inferno, and I'm Blaze." Trent said.

"Ok, whatever you say. Dinner is in a couple hours, I think I can trust you enough to be left alone?"

"Yes, thanks." I said. Pendanski, nodded and left.

"So, What bed is mine?" I asked.

Trent, who looked like he was the leader said, "The one next to Inferno."

I dumped my bag next to the bed and lay down.

Maybe if I watch my back it wont be so bad here.

But there was some thing about Inferno that I need to know, but I had no idea what.


	2. Chapter 2

The names Ashlyn. Chap.2

* * *

Disclamer: Ok. I do not own Holes. That was created by the lovely Louis Sachar. Necrophilia.

O.O Woahz. Where did THAT come from?!?!

* * *

"So, What bed is mine?" I asked.

Trent, who looked like he was the leader said, "The one next to Inferno."

I dumped my bag next to the bed and lay down.

Maybe if I watch my back it wont be so bad here.

But there was some thing about Inferno that I need to know, but I had no idea what.

* * *

Chapter. NUMERO DOS.

(I suck at spanish.)

* * *

"So, whatcha in for?" Robby, aka. 'Sparx', asked me, leaning on one of the tent walls near me.

"Buried the principals, car-" I said staring up at the dusty ceiling.

"Aww, that 'aint nothing." Trent,' Blaze', cut me off sounding boastful.

"-Then blowing up his house." I finished with a grin.

This got the boys attention.

"You did what?!" Heat, (Lyle), said staring at me, wide eyed.

My grin widened.

"I said, I blew up his house." I pronounced each syllable independently, so even the boys could understand.

"Woo! Girl, I would have loved to see that." Robby said shaking his head.

I laughed, "Yeah, it was gorgous."

I looked each one over, Michel or 'Flamez' had stopped looking at his picture and was smirking at me, and Blaze was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"So, I told you what I'm here for, now tell me why you're here." I said sitting up on my bed, with my legs stretched out.

"Stole some fire works, that went off when they weren't supposed to near a gas tank. Major explosive results." Flamez said grinning wistfully at the memory.

" Is that what the picture was that you were holding?" I asked.

"Yeah I friend that I was with had his camera on him and he took a picture for me." Said Flamez.

"I'm in for a stolen car and leading police on a persuit. Then a shoot out happened and my car got shot. They started chasin' me again and I guess they shot my gas tank cuz' , from what they told me, the road set on fire cuz' I was trailin' sparks." Piped up Sparx.

Made sense, judgeing from his nickname.

"What about you Heat?" I asked 'Lyle".

"Killed a girl, set her on fire. No biggie." He said shrugging.

I looked at him wide-eyed, mouth agape I said, "Wow, maybe not a biggie for you, Mr. Killer, But probably a major Biggie for her parents."

He shrugged again and admitted, " They didn't like her anyway."

I gave him a look that said half, ' You're crazy', and half, ' Ok, whatever you say.'

Then I looked at Mr. Silent and Mysterious. "What about you?" I said softly.

He looked at me before turning away, "I don't like to talk about it." He said quietly.

"Aw, don't be like that 'ferno. Don't worry about him, he doesn't like to talk about any thing." Said Blaze.

I gave Inferno a questioning look before turning away. The boys and I exchanged information for the next few hours before we were interrupted by the dinner bell.

"All right! Dinner!" I cheered jumping off my bed.

" Believe me, 'Dinner' is nothing to be celebrating about said Flamez.

"Why?" I asked, slightly put out.

Flamez just laughed and shook his head.

"You'll see."

Ok. I could _swear_ Camp green lake recycled its wastewater, because I am thoroughly convinced that I am eating crap. I'm serious.

It's the most vile thing you can ever imagine times a hundred.

All right. Maybe I'm exaggerating.

But, really, this food is _horrible._

"Ok, I can't take any more." I said pushing my tray away from me, and leaning back in my chair.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Reassured Sparx, "Before I came here people used to say I was the pickiest thing they have ever seen, but after spending six months at camp green lake, I'm pretty sure I can eat anything." He said and licked his fork.

"It's true, I've seen him eat dirt while we were out digging and he got hungry." Said Heat.

Blaze, Flamez, Heat, and I all laughed. Even Sparx when he was done pretending to pout.

Inferno just sat there picking at his food, occasionally eating a small forkful.

What is with this guy? Why the hell is he so moody?

After dinner the guys showed me the Rec. Room. Or as they liked to call it, The Wreak Room.

True to it's name, almost every thing in there was either, broken missing some thing, or was being used for something other than it's original purpose.

Blaze and Sparx stared playing pool with chipped and dented pool sticks, Heat was staring intently at a fuzzed out T.V., and Inferno sat at a table writing something on a crumpled piece of paper.

Because of my blasted curiosity, I sat next to him, and tried to make out some of his scribbling.

He glanced at me and pulled the paper away. I coked my head at him and asked," What are you writing?"

He stared at me and said," It's nothing. It's none of your business anyway."

"Well… It doesn't seem like 'nothing'." I said while he glared daggers at me.

Visibly fuming while trying to keep his cool, he shot " Don't you know it's rude to meddle in other peoples stuff? Just back off!"

"Why are you so moody?" I snapped, out of nowhere.

" Why are you so interested in my personal affairs?" He said, folding his paper up.

" Maybe it's not your affairs I'm interested in, but you!" I said, feeling really irritated.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

He paused, thinking.

"Why?" He asked.

I shuffled my feet and looked at my hands.

"You're so quiet, and- I uh, I kinda feel like I need to know more about you. I'm not exactly sure why." I quietly said, a light blush heating up my face.

Damned hormones.

"You feel like you need, to _know _me?" He said sounding confused.

"Good to know that you understood me, and yeah, that's what I said." I said, crossing my arms.

" I- why?"

"We already went over this, I don't know. It's this feeling I get in my gut whenever I see you. It's the strangest thing I've ever felt, and I can't figure it out." I said looking at his hands cause I knew I couldn't look at his face with out blushing.

Geez, his hands were so tanned, I looked white compared to his skin, and I wasn't even the palest kid in school.

"Would it help if we talked?" He said, rubbing his fingers.

"Yeah. It's not like talking to some one is the best way to get to know some one, there are other ways too, like eating their brains." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." He said rolling his eyes.

" To answer your question, yes taking would help. A lot." I said, serious again.

"Ok. But I'm not going to tell you everything right away, I have rights." He said looking at me again.

Why does he look at me like that? It's flipping creepy.

"Sure, Mr. Politician." I said playing with one of my rings.

I hate awkward silences.

"So, what do you want to know?" Inferno said breaking the silence.

"Why are you so quiet and mysterious?" I said looking at his tanned face.

God, he has the most gorgeous hazel eyes.

"You think I'm mysterious? I'm only quiet because I don't find much worth talking about. And a lot of the time I simply just don't feel like talking." He said, his brow furrowed.

Oh screw it. I deiced to come right out with it.

"Oh, really? How come you didn't tell me why you're here?"

His face, which I noticed was slowly warming with our conversation, instantly hardened once the words left my big stupid mouth.

"I thought I already told you, I don't want to go into that." He said coldly.

" Ok sorry, sheesh. Hey, wanna go play darts?" I said spotting the pathetic dartboard on the far wall.

"Um, sure?' Inferno said, a little weirded out by my out-of-the-blue question.

I smiled and made my way over to the board, closely followed by inferno.

I had this strange feeling that all the boys that were in the wreck room were checking out my ass, but I didn't give a damn. I was going to play darts.


	3. Chapter 3

From Chap.2

"I thought I already told you, I don't want to go into that." He said coldly.

" Ok sorry, sheesh. Hey, wanna go play darts?" I said spotting the pathetic dartboard on the far wall.

"Um, sure?' Inferno said, a little weirded out by my out-of-the-blue question.

I smiled and made my way over to the board, closely followed by Inferno.

I had this strange feeling that all the boys that were in the wreck room were checking out my ass, but I didn't give a damn. I was going to play darts.

"Aww, some of the darts are missing!" I said disappointed.

"Figures. Everything in here is crap." Said Inferno gesturing at a stool that was missing one of its legs.

"Oh, well." I said, picking up three darts, five in all out of eight.

I guess I should snag this moment to tell you why I'm so exited about darts, despite the set being crap.

Simple. Darts is my favorite game. Just some thing about throwing something sharp and pointy at some thing that gets me giddy.

Taking careful aim, I visualized the dart flying through he air and sticking onto the board.

Ah, one. Ah, two. Ah, one, two, three, four! Release!

SPLAT. Bull's eye.

Twice more.

"How did you do that?!" Said a very shocked Inferno.

I smiled. "Three years of archery class." I said.

"Wow. I can't aim to save my life." He said, and I saw a glimmer of, _something, _inhis eyes.

What?

"Oh come on, I bet you aren't _that_ bad." I said encouragingly, going over to the board and pulling out the darts.

"Here, try." I said giving him the darts.

"Fine." He said taking them from me. And as he did his fingers brushed against mine, and I felt something shoot up my arm.

What the heck?

Taking aim, he half-heartedly threw the dart. It landed on the floor about two feet away from the target.

"See? I'm totally horrible." He said and slumped.

"You weren't even throwing it hard enough!" I laughed, "Here, let me show you."

I walked in front of him and, with my back turned so we were back-to-chest; I grabbed his hand and started teaching him how to play the game of darts.

Damn shivers were all over my body and I had to stop the urge to glomp him right then and there.

"See, there's what you did wrong. Try it again." I said and gave him some room.

He licked his lip, (Oh god, stupid hormones!) And took aim once again.

Bull's eye.

"Ha! I did it!" he said pleasantly surprised. He turned around and looked at me,

" Thanks, a lot." He said softly, the glimmer in his eye that I saw in his eye earlier.

What the heck _is_ that? Anger? Happiness? _Sadness_? Could this be something that has to do with why he's here?

"Heh, no problem." I said smiling and scratching the back of my head.

He walked up to me and gave me a brief hug. I hate it when I blush.

"You really have no idea how much this means to me." He said. It seemed like he was staring into the very depths of my ignorant teenage soul.

I blushed even harder and giggled shyly. "No problemo." I said.

What the _hell_? 'No problemo?!' What the heck is THAT! I'm so stupid! Way to go Ashlyn. _Real_ smooth.

He let go of me and stood there watching me. Freaky.

"Why do you keep watching me?" I asked, cocking my head for extra effect incase he wasn't gonna spill.

"I find you interesting." He said shrugging like it was no big deal. My hormones thought otherwise. I blushed and he said 'See you later." And he walked out of the Wreak room.

I stood there stunned for a few minutes before Robby shouted "Hey Hotshot! Come 'ere!"

I made my way over to the boys, expecting them to show me something stupid that had to do with the lack of bodily hygiene that goes around here.

"Hotshot?" I questioned once I got over to our little group.

"Yeah! We saw you with Inferno playin' darts and we figured sense you have such an awesome aim, and your attitude, your new nickname should be Hotshot!" Said Robby enthusiastically.

"What's wrong with my attitude?" I said, pretending to act hurt.

Robby looked taken aback. " I, uh… I didn't mean it that way, um-"

"What he means is, he didn't mean it like that, we think you have awesome attitude." Said Trent.

I smiled. "Aww, thanks. You do know I was just _pretending_ to take offence… Right?"

"Oh! Yeah, we knew all along. Yeah. We really mean it though." Trent said getting a soft look in his eyes.

" And I thought I'd be spending my time with a bunch of immature idiots."

Trent took offence to that. "Hey! We are not idiots-"

Just then Lyle decided to prove him wrong by belching.

I raised an eyebrow and said," I stand corrected."

Trent shot a death glare at Lyle, who seemed to shrink away," Sorry, Mate." He said.

"You're British?" I said surprised," I never noticed."

"Yeah, Well, my dad is. I don't have much of an accent though." Lyle said then added, "Why?"

"Oh, because I have a couple friends from the U.K. and I've heard them refer to me as 'Mate", and none of my other friends say that."

"Oh. Ok." He said relived.

I must have looked confused because Michel spoke up" He's paranoid."

"Am not!" Protested Lyle. Then he paused and added, "Ok, maybe a little, but only on the week days!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"So what was with you and 'Ferno?" Asked Trent.

"Yeah, you and him were getting real cozy." Said Robby.

"Never seen him so open before." Mumbled Michel.

I blushed, "It- I was teaching him how to play darts."

Now I know how people feel when I press into their personal matters.

It sucked! I should really start giving people space.

" Oh, _Really_." Said Trent with raised eyebrows.

"It's nothing." I said, not really wanting to go into it.

"Reeeaalllyy?" Robby taunted.

Rag.

"Yes! That's all! I don't have to share everything with you guys you know! We just met!" I said irritated. Huffing, I crossed my arms and sat down on one of the couches.  
"Ok, Sorry jeez." Said Trent coming over and sitting next to me on the couch.

Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear," But do you loovve him?"

Snap. That's it.

Grabbing his ear, I yanked him down to the floor, and made him lay on his stomach.

Then I sat on him.

Stupid, I know. But you had to be there.

"Hey, Get off!" He said trying to get out from underneath him. No luck.

"No." I said bluntly and crossed my arms, "Its your punishment."

"Punishment?! I'm in a freaking juvenile delinquent camp! I'm already being punished! Get off!" he yelled from beneath me.

"No, not till you say sorry." I said biting my tongue to keep from laughing at his pathetic attempts to push me off.

"What? What are you, six?"

"Nope, I was six ten years ago buddy. Apologize."

"Guys, Help!" he said desperately.

"Heh, You brought this upon yourself, mate." Said Lyle pausing from his laughing.

"Apologize." I said and poked the back of Trent's head.

"Okay! Fine! I'm sorry! Now get off! I can't breathe!"

Smirking, I got off.

Brushing himself off, Trent shot me an irritated look then mumbled something under his breath.

I laughed and headed to the tent.

"Remind me to never mess with you." Said Robby as I walked over to A-tent.

I smirked.

Then I stopped in my tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Here is chapter four. I recently read over my other chapters and I relised that i did'nt write much about the charecters and what they look like. So this is a special chapter on the profiles of A-tent. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclamer: Today I have a special guest to do the disclamer.

Please give it up for... Ashlyn!!

Ashlyn: Hi everyone!

Me: Ashlyn, will you do the honors?

Ashlyn: Sure... But first i'd like to sing a little song.-Clears throat- SOMEWHERE! OVER THE RAINBOW!!! _Blah blah blah..._ MY TRUE LOVE SEEKS FOR MMMEEEEE_eeeeeeee_!!! Dah dah dee dum!

Me: O.O oookkk...Well uh. -In shock-

Robby: Ooh! Ooh! Let me, Let me!!

Ashlyn: Where did _you_ come from?!

Robby: Disneyland!!

Ashlyn: Uh ok. DON'T STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!!

Robby: -Frightened- Um o- ok? DON'T KILL MEEEE!!! - Hides behind Inferno, wimpering and shivering-

Inferno: Hey! I want NO part of this! -Stalks off, angst emo cloud following-

Ashlyn: Wait! Inferno! Where are you going? COME BACK! -Runs after Inferno-

Me: o.o Crap. That did not go over too well... I own nothing related to Holes, exsept this -Horrible- story. Dang it. - Begins thinking of a new plan to take over the rights to Holes- (Mumbleing) Maybe if i bribe them with enchalatas... Mmmm. Yummy.

* * *

Well. Am I sad or what? I'm making fun of my own characters... Pathetic if you ask me.

* * *

Profiles of A-Tent

Ashlyn's profile-------------------------

Name: Ashlyn Amy Egan

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Race: White

Weight: 120 pounds

Height: 5'4

Hair: Dark brown with yellow streak in bangs.

Eyes: Amber

Appearance: Multiple facial piercing, one in nose (right side) two in left eyebrow, and one in tongue. Strong for her size. Tattoo of flaming barbwire on left ankle.

Crime: Buried a car and exploded the owners house.

Nickname: Hotshot

Personality: Smart and cocky. She dislikes things that reminder her of her dad and she is very nosey. She can be very energetic and at other times, very calm

Robby's profile------------------------

Name: Robby Sky Larmaro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Race: Half white, half Latino

Weight: 136

Height: 5'9

Hair: Black with a red streak

Eyes: Brown

Appearance: Very thin with a chin piercing and a tattoo of a lighter on his right forearm. Light build.

Crime: Stole a vehicle and injures three cops. Vandalism of public property.

Nickname: Sparx

Personality: Very energetic and talkative. He dislikes it when people call him gay.

He tends to get himself in trouble a lot and he is very clumsy.

Trent's Profile-----------------------------

Name: Trent Alex Spartan

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: White

Weight: 160

Height: 5'11

Hair: Light brown with blond highlights.

Eyes: Hazel

Appearance: A large tattoo on his lower back depicting a picture of a girl. Medium build.

Crime: Arson to a protected forest

Nickname: Blaze

Personality: Likes to be the leader and is very bossy. He is also very protective over what he thinks is his. He has a very big ego and he doesn't hesitate to injure if someone insults him

Michal's Profile--------------------------

Name: Michal Anthony Peaks

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Half white, half Asian

Weight: 181

Height: 6'1

Hair: Cherry red and spiky

Eyes: Dark green

Appearance: Has two kanji symbols on his hands, one for "Fire" and another for "Explosion" Muscular build. Has excessive freckles over hi nose and neck.

Crime: Possession of illegal fireworks and destruction of private property

Nickname: Flamez

Personality: Very calm except when faced by fire, he gets very jittery and exited when near a flame. He's kind and quiet for the most part and he likes to blow things up. He's smart enough to take control of things when needed, but most of the time he just sits back in the background

Lyle's profile------------------------------

Name: Lyle Tom Smith

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Part Italian half French and part English

Weight: 163

Height: 6'3

Hair: Black dreadlocks with white tips.

Eyes: Deep maroon

Appearance: Snake bites and burn marks on his left arm. A tattoo on his chest of a burning house with the devil emerging from the flames.

Crime: Murder and rape

Nickname: Heat

Personality: Outgoing and reserved. He gets very angry very quick and it is very hard to calm him down when he does. He's slightly paranoid and doesn't like it when people ask him too many questions.

Gregory's Profile--------------------------

Name: Gregory Haden Stone

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Race: Half Irish, half African-American

Weight: 190

Height: 6'7

Hair: Buzzed orange haircut

Eyes: Deep gray

Appearance: Very tall and he has the word 'Flaming inferno' tattooed on the back of his neck. His left eyebrow, bottom lip, and ears are pierced. His right ear has six earrings in it and he has a bar and one stud in his left ear

Crime: Murder and possession of illegal weapons

Nickname: Inferno

Personality: Very quiet and conserved, doesn't show much emotion. He doesn't have many friends and he is sort of anti- social.


	5. Chapter 5

I am_ so _sorry that I have not updated lately. School started for me and I'm having a little trouble settling in. (I'm Home schooled.)

So! Here is Chapter 5. The little bastard that _almost_ sent me flying headfirst into Writer's Block.

So I apologize if it is'nt that good. I was being constantly pressured during this chapter and I had to squeeze it out.

Sorry for the mental image.

OK! Enough dilly dally.

I present...CHAPTER FIIIVVVVEEEE!!! Dun Dun Dun.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Name's Ashlyn. Chap. 5 

Brushing himself off, Trent shot me an irritated look then mumbled something under his breath.

I laughed and headed to the tent.

"Remind me to never mess with you." Said Robby as I walked over to A-tent.

I smirked.

Then I stopped in my tracks.

My god. I have _never_ seen a sunset so gorgeous.

Swirls of red, yellow, orange and purple danced in the heavens above.

Shakespeare moment.

But it really was beautiful.

"Hey, Hotshot, why'd you stop?" Asked Trent.

"I-oh. I was just wowed by the sunset. Amazing."

"Yeah, we get sunsets like this every day. I was amazed the first time I saw one too."

We stood there, Robby, Trent, Michel, Lyle and I, just watching the sun slip below the mountains.

Very majestic-like.

Trent took a few steps toward me and tried to put his arm around my shoulders but I slipped out and challenged the boys, "Race you to the tent."

"Ashlyn wait-"

"Ready, set, go!"

I took off running with Robby following close behind, then Lyle, Michel and Trent.

Rawr! The tent approached at superhuman speed, closer and closer.

But wait! What's this? Robby inching along my side, struggling to take the lead.

Not today Sparx.

I put on more speed and stretched out my hand for the door of the tent.

I burst into the tent, running into someone and knocking them down.

"Oomph!" They exclaimed as they hit the ground.

"Dr. Pendanski! I'm sorry!"

"Ow, it's quite alright, Ashlyn-"

"Hotshot." I interrupted.

He looked at me a little surprised.

" Right, Hotshot. Well, I just came in looking for you to give you your shower tokens."

He said getting up to his feet.

He handed me seven tokens and brushed off his khaki shorts.

I stood there gripping the tokens and biting my lip.

"What's wrong, Ashlyn?" Asked Pendanski noticing my expression.

"Well um, do- do I really have to shower in front of all the boys? It will get kinda awkward really fast…"I said blushing.

"Oh! No, I guess Mr. Sir never told you, we built an extra stall with taller walls, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Ah, thanks, Dr. Pendanski." I said.

Crap, I was relived.

"Sure, lights out at nine." He said turning to leave, but then he remembered some thing, " Oh, and Ashlyn, tell me if you need anything else…If you catch my drift."

I blushed a little and nodded.

"Well. That was a little awkward." Said Robby, pointing out the obvious.

'Uh-huh. Ya think?" I said and put my tokens on my little makeshift bed stand made of crates.

Letting out a gigantic sigh, I laid down on my bed and smiled," I think I can get used to this place; I got a bed, a place to chill, a special shower. And to top it all off, an unbelievable sunset each dusk. I think I got it pretty good."

"Wait until you have to dig holes in a hundred plus weather." Said Michel looking at his picture.

"And then there's the rattlesnakes and scorpions." Pointed out Lyle.

" I can handle that."

"Yeah? Bet you can't deal with the yeller' spotted lizards." Said Robby, hanging upside down on his bed.

"What about them?" I asked and sat up on my bed.

"Deadly." Said Michel.

"One bite and you're gone." Said Trent while Robby made throat- slashing motions behind him.

"Oh. Well I guess I should avoid them, huh?" I said and flopped on my stomach.

"Damn right." Said Lyle.

"Yeah. But don't worry. We'll protect you." Said Trent shooting a smirk in my direction.

"My hero!" I said playfully, and pretending to swoon.

Robby giggled and sat up on his bed.

I sighed contentedly and looked around once again. Trent and Lyle were pushing their cots together to play cards, Robby was playing with a rock, and Inferno had assumed his usual pose atop his bed.

He looked at me and made eye contact.

I blushed red and looked away.

What was that all about? Was I crushing?

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and rummaged in my backpack.

Clothes, a book, my make up sack, toothbrush and paste, no, no, no. Ah!

After a few moments of searching I pulled out what I was looking for.

My beloved I-pod.

"Holy crap! Where did you get that?" Said Trent in shock.

"I had it in my backpack. Why? Are they not allowed or something?" I asked a little confused.

"No, Mr. Sir usually goes through your bags to make sure you don't have any weapons or electronics, or, he did when I got here." Said Robby walking over and sitting on my bed.

"Oh. Well he didn't search me when I arrived. Guess he was afraid of what he was gonna find." I said with an evil grin.

"Like what?" Said Robby.

"Dude, you don't wanna know." Said Trent with a hint of humor in his voice.

Trent came over and took a spot on the floor, with his legs underneath my cot and his crossed arms resting on my bedspread.

"So, What songs do you got?" asked Robby pointing at my black I-pod.

"I have about five thousand songs, so make a suggestion."

"Wow. How about… Daddy Yankee?" Asked Robby.

"Sure. What song?" I said searching for it.

"Gasolina."

"Ah. That's one of my favorites."

I handed him my headphones, (Bose of course), and he put them on as the song started.

He nodded his head to the beat, as I opened my duffel bag and stuck a hand into the clothing, looking for something on the bottom.

Suddenly, my fingers touched something hard and flat and I grabbed the edge and pulled it out.

" No way, a laptop?!" Exclaimed Lyle as he rushed over.

"Yeah, my baby. One hundred seventy gigabytes of space. I built it myself."

"Man, that's unbelievable. I am a bit of a computer nut myself. Um, may I check something?" He asked, looking at my laptop lovingly.

"Sure." I said switching it on and then handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

Turning my head, I looked over at Inferno's bed expecting him to be in it, but it was empty.

I looked around.

'He must have gone outside.' I thought, and I slid off my bed.

"Hey, Hotshot. Where are you going?" Asked Trent looking up from my laptop.

"I'm, uh. I'm just going to get a little fresh air. It's a little hot in here."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thanks. I just need a little alone time."

"Okay." Trent said, shrugging.

I walked through the tent flaps and breathed in the still-warm air.

Strolling along the camp, looking at my surroundings. The mess hall, the wreak room. The library? It was just a shed with a burnt out light and a pad lock on the door.

Turning around a spotted a dark shape on the ground. At first glance, I thought it was a boulder, but then I realized that the shape was moving slightly.

"Inferno?" I whispered, cautiously approaching it.

"Inferno?" I whispered a little louder.

I kneeled next to him, and placing a hand on his shoulder, I said "Inferno? Are you okay?"

He whirled around and looked at me, startled. His expression was exactly like a scared deer's when caught in a pair of headlights. I saw a glimmer on his cheek that sparkled in the moonlight just before he turned around and rubbed his face.

Was he crying?

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, his voice cracking at the last syllable.

"Don't give me that. You are obviously not fine, seeing how you are outside all alone. Clearly upset, wanna tell me what's wrong?" I said putting an arm around his shoulders.

I never realized how big he was, until just now. Even in the wreak room, I hadn't noticed

How tall he was. Mostly because I was trying to keep my screaming hormones in check.

Right now he just had an aura of miserable ness emanating from him. I felt almost helpless trying to comfort him.

He gave a huge sigh and began to tell me his story.

* * *

I want to make a shout out to all that have given me positive reveiws. You know who you are. 

Yah.

So. THANK YA!

I was bouncing around in my chair when I got my first review, and when they kept coming, I gave a very fangirlish shreak, and ran out of the room to rub it in my sisters face.

Unbeliveably Pathetic i know.

T.T

I love it when people give me reveiws and would really appreciate it if i was given ideas.

Im sort of running low on supply... .

Yeh. Thanks again for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. Sorry for the wait. Grr. Okay. I was re-reading The Name's Ashlyn, and I was horrified on how many errors there were! the main one was in chapter 2 i think, I wrote, 'God he had the most gorgeous amber eyes.' I really ment _grey_ eyes. and yeh. There are a couple spelling errors and such but ingnor those please. I plan on fizing those once i finish the story.

I feel a little Franked up today, because when I was checking my messages, I stumbled on a paticularly stinky Flame. Just my luck that it was my first.

So yeah. I wrote my feelings out, and what I resutled with was a brand new shiny chapter! Goodie!

This chapter is very angest and depressing, soo... yeah. pretty much what i was feeling when i wrote it. :l Lots of drama. Kesh.

Thank you to all that have given me pretty reviews, i will tresure them forever! -cradles reviews-

A note to all you flamers out there, Fuck off. Im only going to curse once. Mnehh. :P

COOKIES TO ALL THAT REVIEW!!

Yesh.

May the blarfgains live forever.

Dang. I ran out of things to say. Oh well. Enjoy the sixth installment of The Name's Ashlyn.

* * *

Chapter. 6

* * *

Was he crying?

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, his voice cracking at the last syllable.

"Don't give me that. You are obviously not fine, seeing how you are outside all alone. Clearly upset, wanna tell me what's wrong?" I said putting an arm around his shoulders.

I never realized how big he was, until just now. Even in the wreak room, I hadn't noticed

How tall he was. Mostly because I was trying to keep my screaming hormones in check.

Right now he just had an aura of miserable ness emanating from him. I felt almost helpless trying to comfort him.

He gave a huge sigh and began to tell me his story.

"Life was great before I came here. I had a huge house, good grades, and awesome friends. But then, my mom lost her job. They were laying people off. My mom struggled _so_ hard in order to make a good life for us. We were bounced around, home to apartment, then lease from another family. Eventually, my mom's bank account went bankrupt, and we were forced to live in the streets. My mom, in an effort to get money, sold herself as a prostitute. For a while, it was almost like things were back to normal. Besides the fact that she was never home at night, and I hardly ever saw her during the day because she was job searching. Then on night mom came home early and told me that she met a guy and they were dating. For weeks, I had to face the man she claimed she loved. His name was Gary. I always hated that name, and it just made it worse that my own name was so close to it. For five months my mom dated that slime ball, and in June my mom came home and said that she was getting married to Gary. We had our first ever argument that night.

"Two months later they had the wedding. I was forced to wear this horrible baby blue tux, and I remember it being hot as hell. After the wedding, things weren't as bad as they used to be and mom quit being a prostitute. She got a steady job a secretary and things were great as long as I did as Gary told me, and I stayed out of his way. Mom didn't know that he started drinking when his favorite team lost. At first it was just beer. But then he started on vodka, gin, and finally whisky. He got so drunk he could hardly stand up, and he would- he would, " he broke off, trying not to cry. I tightened my hold around him and whispered soothing things into his ear until he was ready to start again. I was rubbing his back and neck when he started talking again," He would beat me. Over and over again. When my mom would ask what happened to me, I would blame it on the bullies at school." He laughed a bitter laugh and looked at the sky.

"That was a lie. I was bigger than most of the kids at school, it was me who was more likely to be the bully. Every night Gary got worse. He would get more wasted every night, and he would beat me harder. My mom had no clue; she was so ignorant. One week my mom went on a business trip because she got promoted. The instant she was out of the house Gary started beating me. He wasn't even drunk. He beat me within an inch of my life, and I had to be sent to the hospital. He said it was a car accident. Had to stay in the hospital for two weeks, and during those two weeks I started planning my revenge. But first I had to do some research.

"Once I was out of the hospital, I want to the library and started looking up explosives. My plan was to blow up Gary's car when he went to the liquor store one night. Like he does every night. It took me three weeks to order the parts for a hand grenade. The beatings continued, but they weren't as violent as before. I guess he was afraid of having to pay another huge thirty thousand-hospital bill. I made the grenade in Gary's garage. The next Saturday afternoon he was leaving for the liquor store to get wine and whisky for his and mom's special dinner. I hid behind the neighbor's bushes, and watched as he got into his car. Just when he was starting the ignition, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I got scared and chickened out, but as I was leaving, the pin got snagged on a branch. I threw it blindly in order to avoid getting my hand blown off, and it landed next to Gary's car. I ducked and it exploded. M-my mom, she, she uh," He broke off again, his breath catching in his throat. "It's okay." I said quietly, still rubbing his back, "continue if you want to."

He sighed, and scrubbed at his eyes furiously." My mom went out to kiss him good-bye; she was standing next to the grenade when it went off. She lost both of her feet instantly and shrapnel got into her stomach. Later s-she d-died of blood loss. " He stopped, and made no motion to wipe away the tear that slid down his cheek.

"Oh, Gregory." I said softly.

My god. His past is even worse than mine. My dad died of an illness. His mom died because he killed her. I felt so much guilt when dad died, but it must be _nothing_ compared to what he must have felt.

Tears were creating miniature rivers down his tanned face by now, and I shifted my position so I could hug his shaking frame.

"She was my best friend. I miss her so much. I don't know what to do." He whispered in my ear as he let out a small sob.

"Shh. It's alright. The best thing to do right now is think of how great she was. Think of how much she loved you and think about how much you loved her back." I tried my best to comport him, rocking us back and forth as he cried in to my shoulder.

We stayed like that until his sobbing subsided, and he calmed down. His breathing in my ear was oddly calming. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I ran my hand over his rust colored hair and down his neck. His heartbeat slowed to mach mine as he relaxed in my arms.

"Ashlyn." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why, did you come out here?"

"I was worried about where you went."

"Why?"

At first, I didn't really know the answer to that. Less than twenty-four hours ago I didn't even know Inferno. And now I was sitting on the dirt, hugging him and trying to help him fight his inner demons. He had no love in his recent life, and now he's being forced to take more crap. Sure, he made a bad decision trying to kill his stepfather, but he was just trying to protect what was his. His mom. His sanity. His life.

* * *

You know, I've seen people beg readers to, 'push the little purple button!' Im not going to do that. I think it's more of a cornflower blue.

PUSH THE LITTLE CORNFLOWER BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'GO!'

Meh.


	7. Chapter 7

...Fish paste.

Hi there my beautiful readers!

Welcome to the seventh chapter of The Name's Ashlyn!

I got this chappie done much faster than I intended, I wanted to get it done sometime next week. Oh well! Hope you guys are okay with that!

This is the first steamy chapter. Nothing too drastic, this IS teen rated!

Thanks to all that reviewed, and thanks for all your support!

You guys are the best! Muah!

I originally wanted this story to be about thirteen chapters, but then I realized that I wanted to go further than that with Ashlyn and Gregory.

Way farther.

So i don't really know how many chapters there will be, I guess we will find out once I publish this sucker!

So enjoy. The smut, I mean. :D

* * *

The names ashlyn Chap7.

"I was worried about where you went."

"Why?"

At first, I didn't really know the answer to that. Less than twenty-four hours ago I didn't even know Inferno. And now I was sitting on the dirt, hugging him and trying to help him fight his inner demons. He had no love in his recent life, and now he's being forced to take more crap. Sure, he made a bad decision trying to kill his stepfather, but he was just trying to protect what was his. His mom. His sanity. His life.

"Because, I uh..." I started.

"Why?" Asked Inferno again, more demanding.

"Because, I- I care about you Inferno, and I don't want you to get anymore hurt than you already have. You don't deserve that."

"Yes, I do. I killed my own mom, Ashlyn. You have no idea how much guilt I feel every day, how much I miss her, and how much I want her back to fix this whole mess that I'm in. I deserve every thing that happened to me, and I deserve everything that I'm gonna get." He said, heaving a sigh, and wiping away his tears.

"Crying isn't going to get me anywhere, either." He added looking at the wetness on his fingers.

"Gregory, you were just trying to protect your mom. And in a way, you were trying to keep what was yours. It's okay to cry about missing your mom. And it is totally natural to feel guilty about what happened. It was a total accident." I said trying to bring Inferno out of his self pity fest.

He was quiet for a minuet, but then he said, "You care about me?" He looked at me a little surprised. I blushed and shifted my position so that I was sitting next to Inferno.

"Well, yeah. I just think you need… emotional support. A friend." I said, feeling a little awkward. He turned towards me, and looked into my eyes.

"What if I told you, I liked you more than a friend?" He said softly, not breaking the vise grip he had on my gaze.

"I'd be very happy." I whispered softly.

No way. Was he really going to do what I think he was going to do?

The next few moments felt like a dream, and what happened next confirmed my wonder.

Inferno gently grabbed my chin, and he leaned closer to me.

Closing my eyes, I slowly exhaled, before a pair of lips met my own.

They were tough, but had a softness to them that made me want to bite them off and eat them.

Okay, not really.

His lips were just like the rest of him. Rough in appearance, but very gentle once you got to know them.

His hands were roaming my sides and back, when suddenly; they pulled me closer to him. A gasp left my lips as my body collided with his. His arms wrapped around my waist, as he took advantage of my open lips.

Sliding his tongue in my mouth, we had a battle for dominance. I let him win, and he explored every space, crevice, and bump. Eventually, we had to pause for air.

We need oxygen to survive you know.

"Have you," I gasped, "done this before?"

He smirked and lowered his head to meet my neck.

"A couple times, yes." He murmured against the skin of my neck.

"You're really good." I gave a breathy giggle.

"Mmm, thank you." He said before he gently started sucking on my neck.

I gasped again, clutching Inferno closer.

He licked my neck, leaving a hicky. He kissed my lips once more, and tightened this grip on me.

Christ, he was strong.

We sat there for god knows how long, relishing each others embrace.

"Do you think we should head back?" Inferno said into my ear.

I sighed, "As much as I love the position I'm in, yeah, we should head back. The boys are probably worrying their asses off, wondering where I am."

"Why don't they come out and search?"

"Mmm. Probably 'cause it's after nine." I replied, glancing at my watch.

"Hmm. We need to go back before Pendancski finds us."

"Yeah." I said, trying to get up, but instead being scooped up by Inferno and being held bridal style.

I giggled again, and clutched his neck.

" Do you have any idea how small you are?" He said, walking towards A-tent.

I grinned, and said, "No, do you have any idea how big _you_ are?"

"Yeah. I'm over six foot, taller than anyone I know." He said smirking.

"You're taller than anyone I know too." I agreed.

He let me down as we reached the door of A-tent.

He kissed my lips again before he opened the door to the tent.

"Ashlyn!" Several voices exclaimed.

"Yo." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Where have you been? You were gone for almost an hour!" Trent said, grabbing me shoulders and looking me over.

I glanced nervously at Inferno, before answering.

"I, uh- g-got lost. Inferno found me after a bathroom break." I lied, blushing a little.

"Right Inferno?"

"Uh, yeah." Said Inferno, before retreating to his bed.

Trent looked at Inferno suspiciously before saying, "Did someone hurt you? You were gone for a really long time." He squeezed my shoulders a little.

"Well, I was really lost. I was wandering around for about forty-five minutes before Inferno found me. And then we just… talked."

"Talked?" Trent questioned, his grip on me intensifying.

"Yeah. We just talked. You know, getting to know each other. Nothing else. Can you let go of me? You're kind of hurting me."

"Oh, sorry." Trent said before releasing his hold on me.

I rubbed my shoulders a little and stretched out on my bed.

Gregory caught my gaze and mouthed, 'Good save'.

I grinned at him, and looked at Lyle and Robby.

"Hey did you guys have fun with my stuff?"

"Yeah! I haven't listened to good music in _forever_!" Robby exclaimed, jumping a bit on his bed.

"Yeah, Hotshot, your laptop is amazing! I set it up on the charger for you." Lyle said, nodding at my bed stand.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

He nodded once at me, and stared at the ceiling, apparently searching for something.

I decided I didn't want to know.

I sighed happily at the boys of A-tent. My friends.

Out of the nowhere, the door creaked open.

What the heck?

* * *

I know! I know! DERN CLIFFIES! Im so evil :D 

But cliffs are my ending points, SO...

Here's another!

Im pregnate! (Sp?)

IM KIDDING! Gosh, I haven't even graduated high school...sicko. :D

**:D**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D.

Sorry. I just really like that smiley. :D

:P

So! Review like a good reader and tell me what ya thunk! Think! ARG! Blarfgains. Do you like my new swear word? Blarfgan? Yosh. Yesh. WHATEVER! PLEASE REVIEW! WHY AM I SPEAKING IN UPPERCASE?!?! IT'S WIERD! JUST REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Kay? KAY! Ow... DERN HAMMERS!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Holy Chicken wings! I did it! I wrote #8!! HAH!

Took me two or three hours, but I did it!!

Thank you all! Without you, I probably would have given up by now and started a different story... but not today sista! ( Brother if you're a guy. Sorry 'bout that. )

I can't belive I made it to chaper 8.

Holy... O.O

I want to thank all that reviewed and messaged me, I'd also like to thank my mom, my dad, my computer, that guy across the street... -three hours later-... the pizza guy, Abe Lincon, my dead spider Fred, Jullieanne Roberts, my conscience, Vin Diesil for being so friggin' sexy, and my family's love bird, Bo. Who died today. R.I.P.

T.T

Okay! So, here is numbah eight, hope you enjoy.

This one's got fluff. :3

* * *

The name's Ashlyn. Chap. 8

* * *

Out of nowhere, the door creaked open.

What the heck?

* * *

"What are you kids doing? It's after nine! Lights out!"

"Sorry Mr. Pendancski, lost track of time." Mumbled Trent.

"Well, don't let it happen again. 'Night." Pendanceski said as he flipped off the light switch.

A chorus of mumbles and grunts sounded throughout the tent, as my newfound friends and I crawled into our cots.

Closing my eyes I thought of the days events. And the nights.

Smirking, I shifted in the rock hard bed that I was to sleep in for the next four years.

Great. I'd be more comfortable sleeping on the floor with all the rattlesnakes and cockroaches.

I sighed and tried to relax.

Soft snores rippled around the room as my tent mates slumbered.

Aww.

What seemed like hours, but was probably only around twenty minutes passed before I was startled out of my forced sleeping state by a whisper by my ear.

"Ashlyn. Wake up. I have an idea."

"Gregory? I mumbled.

"Yeah."

"What do you want?" I said softly.

"Do you wanna push our beds together? It gets cold here at night and I thought you'd be warmer if you with me." He said, his tanned face smirking in the little moonlight of the room.

I smiled and sat up. I pecked his cheek once before slowly pushing the end of the cot towards his bed.

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched shriek echoed around the tent.

I froze, listening for any movement from the other boys.

Silence.

I let out a breath that I was holding, and continued sliding the cot.

Every once in a while, a little squeak would come from the floorboards, and I would stop, listening for any signs of consciousness from my new tent mates.

Inch by inch, I advanced towards Gregory's bed, pushing my own.

Almost there…

"Hotshot?"

"Yeah, Sparks?"

"What are you doing?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"There was a hole under my bed, and it was making it unstable, so I'm moving it. Go back to sleep." I whispered, closing the space between Gregory and my cots.

"Mmm, okay. Night, Hotshot." Sparks mumbled, lying back down.

I let out another breath as I crawled into the new double twin bed that I had risked my neck for.

Okay. Maybe not that extreme, but I don't want the boys knowing about Gregory and I. Not yet.

"How are you so good at making excuses?" Gregory asked, crawling in next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm writing a book of excuses." I answered, snuggling against Gregory's firm chest.

"No seriously." He said, burying his face into my shoulder.

"I am serious. I was in the middle of it when I got caught."

"You are… unbelievable."

"Do you mean that in a good way, or a bad way."

"A good way. Excuses made easy book? You are too much, Ashlyn."

"Too much what?"

"Um, beauty? Intelligence? I don't know. Just go to sleep."  
"Mmm. 'Kay. Um Gregory?"

"Yes, Ashley?"

"I love you."

I felt him smile against my skin.

"I love you too."

I frowned as my body came out of sleep. One by one, my senses came alive.

My sense of smell was first. The scent of dust and mold invaded my nostrils.

Then a scent of… clay. And ash. Along with a hint of musk. Gregory's smell.

Next was my sense of taste. Ew. That horrible, morning taste was in my mouth. I ran my tongue over the roof of my mouth and teeth to get rid of the dryness.

After that was my sense of touch. Something warm was pressed against my back, and wrapped around my waist. My face, hands, and right arm were cold. Because they weren't covered, or in contact with Gregory, they were subjected to the harsh temperature of the early desert morning. I frowned again and snuggled closer to Gregory. His grip on my waist tightened, and I pulled the covers closer to my neck.

Then my hearing was activated. The sound of soft breathing entered my ears, and I found my heartbeat matching the one next to my back.

Last, was my eyesight. At first I didn't see any thing but the back of my eyelids.

Slowly I opened my eyes.

Every thing was bathed in a faint blue. The only source of light was coming from a window covered in plastic. I could see four lumps moving slightly, as they continued their sleep.

Carefully, I slipped my left wrist from underneath the covers and glanced at it. 4:55.

Barely daybreak.

I yawned. And curled my toes.

"Gregory?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" I jumped slightly.

He chuckled.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"I was awake when you pulled out your arm."

"You're a light sleeper?"

"Yeah. It's a curse, but sometimes it comes in handy."

"Mmm. I'll keep that in mind. Do you think we should move? I don't want the boys seeing us in our, um, position."

My back was pressed against his chest, and his arm was securely wrapped around my waist. His right leg was wrapped around both of mine, pinning them down.

We certainly were in a position that would make things awkward if the boys found us.

I can imagine myself trying to explain to the boys why we were like that.

"Erm, hey guys!" I would say.

"Hotshot?" Robby would say, looking bewildered.

"Gregory, dude. Whoa." Lyle would say backing away slightly.

"It- it's not what it looks like." I would stutter, "He… sleepwalked! Yeah, he sleeps walked and pushed my bed against his and then he latched onto me like I was his teddy bear. There was nothing I could do, I mean, look at him, he's twice my size!"

"Yeah what ever."

"I thought you were our friend."

"Yeah Ashlyn, how could you."

"Guys, I'm sorry…"

I blinked, and shook my head. Their imaginary reactions were just like the ones my friends had before I switched to the Death Squad.

I thought I had let go of that.

Gregory sighed and kissed my hair.

"Yeah," He agreed, " although I am very comfortable, we should move back."

He let go of my waist, and I instantly missed the weight and warmth.

I sat up and stretched.

"You look like a cat when you do that." Gregory commented. Then he smirked. "It's cute."

I playfully slapped his arm and started cautiously moving my bed back.

Damn crappy bed.

It squeaked yet again as I tried to push it back.

"Wait, Ashlyn, let me help." Said Gregory as he grabbed the end of my cot.

"Grab the other end." He instructed, and together we lifted the steel cot over to the spot where it originally was.

"Thanks." I said.

"Not a problem." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked, and rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"Eh, habit. I used to get up early so I could watch the sun rise."

He grabbed my wrist gently and looked at my watch.

"You know, we could go out and watch the sun rise together." He said softly.

I looked at him with bright eyes.

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and grabbed our blankets, not releasing his hold on my upper arm.

"Okay, lets go." He said.

"Ooh! Wait! " I said, and went to my duffel bag, pulling Gregory with me, because for some odd reason, he wouldn't let go of my upper arm.

"I'd be easier if you'd let go, you know." I said, looking at him.

"I know", he said," I just don't want to."

I giggled softly and pulled out an extra jacket and my favorite extra big black sweatshirt that said, 'Show no mercy'. The motto of the Death Squad.

"Okay, _now_ we can go." I led Gregory outside, and pulled him to a small dirt mound at the end of the camp. I put on my sweatshirt, and then he wrapped me in one of the blankets. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, and then he put the blanket around his shoulders.

"What about your front?" I asked after he had done this.

"You're there. You'll keep me warm. Unless, you move. Then I'll have to do this."

He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I giggled again and snuggled into his chest.

I think I will take this moment to realize that the love of my life is also my weakness.

I mean, look at us! All lovey dovey and such. It's enough to make me sick. Not that I am. Not that I'm complaining either. Grr, why does some thing so good, make me so weak?

He's like a drug. Or really dark chocolate. Mmm.

Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself here.

So any ways, we were sitting on a mound of dirt, watching the sunrise, when I notice him nodding off and trying to stay upright.

Which was kind of difficult seeing that I was sitting in his lap.

I laughed at him and tried to move out of his lap.

He mumbled something that sounded like, "Mmfmooe" And tightened his death grip around my waist. I took that as his not wanting me to move.

"Gregory," I gasped," two things, One, you are causing me to lose air supply, and two; I'm just going to move so you can get more comfortable. I'm not going anywhere."

His grip on me loosened long enough for me to slip out of his arms and sit next to him.

I folded the extra blanket for a pillow, and laid Gregory's head on my lap, the pillow underneath his head. Then I took the blanket that was twisted around Gregory's huge frame, and laid it over his torso and legs.

"Mmm, you remind me of my mum." He mumbled.

I smiled sadly as Gregory drifted off.

I reminded him of his mom.

The one he accidentally killed.

It was a sad thought.

I stroked his head, lightly running my long fingernails over his scalp.

He sighed softly and buried his head deeper into my lap.

"Ashlyn." He whispered.

I smiled. He was so adorable while he was unconscious!

My mind begin to drift at I stared at the large, round-ish orb that was being lifted over the horizon. My thoughts stirred until they landed on one particular subject.

Gregory's hair.

Not the most interesting thing, I know, but it had my curiosity in a grip hold.

A vivid orange color, I thought it resembled the color of fresh terra cotta.

The color was so unique, a mix of burnt orange, dark red and light brown.

_Just _like terra cotta.

The color was fascinating enough, but the texture is what really got to me.

It looked like it would feel like a scrubber, the kind used for dishes, but it actually felt like silk when you brushed it in a certain direction, and it felt like canvas when you brushed it in another.

I caught myself staring at his head instead of the sun.

His scalp was free of dandruff and was very smooth.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

He stirred a bit, before relaxing again.

I forgot. He's a light sleeper.

I started tracing the features of his face, starting from his hairline, to his perfectly thick eyebrows, down to his eyelids, dragging my finger down his broad nose, and tracing his full lips. Stopping finally, at his chin. It has the tiniest of clefts to it and it looked very strong. I rubbed it gently with my thumb for a bit before going back to his hair.

I entertained myself by making little patterns in it, watching as his hair stuck to his head for a moment before it would come back up.

I listened to his gentle breathing as I turned my attention back to the horizon.

Suddenly, Gregory started squirming in my lap.

"Gregory." I said, "Are you okay?'

His brow furrowed and his lips curved down into a frown as he tried to fight of something in his sleep.

"Gregory." I said a little louder, holding onto his let wrist with my free hand.

"Gregory, please wake up, babe."

A speaker sounded, jerking Gregory awake and making me jump.

"Huh? Wha- what's goin' on?" Gregory said sitting up.

I put a hand on his back and said, "Are you okay?"

He hooked at me sleepily and blinked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare of my step dad, go back to sleep."

I giggled.

"What?" He said confused, "Did I drool?" He wiped at his face.

"No, You were the one asleep dummy, we're outside." I said. He blinked again and squinted at our surroundings.

"Oh." He said bluntly, once he realized where we were.

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on. I heard the siren- bell- thingy, I think we're supposed to head out."

"M'kay." He said and yawned.

He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

I grabbed the blankets, tried to shift them to my left hand, but Gregory took them from me.

I looked at him, and he looked back.

"Not polite for a lady to carry things." He said and started walking towards the middle of the camp. I shrugged and followed.

"Since when do you have manners?" I said looking up at him.

"Momma didn't raise no fool." He said and we both laughed.

His laugh was so amazing, a deep rumbling noise that emanated from his chest.

It was so inviting, like I could hear it over and over again and not get sick and tired of it.

"Why don't you put the blankets away while I get us some breakfast?" He said and handed me the blankets.

"I thought it was impolite for a lady to carry things."

He sighed and said, "Just do it!"

I laughed and headed towards A-tent.

I pushed open the door with my shoulder and then, walking inside I closed it with my foot.

"Hey Hotshot, where ya been?" Asked Trent, before yawning.

The rest of A-tent was just getting up as I walked in the door.

"I got up early to watch the sunrise, Gr- Inferno got up too and we talked for a bit. He and I have a lot in common." I said and dumped the blankets on my bed.

Trent nodded and started stretching.

"Hot shot?" Said Robby.

"Yeah?" I answered as I pulled off my sweatshirt, revealing my jumpsuit underneath.

God I hated that thing. Who knows where it's been. On countless sweaty, smelly boys, used as a towel, a, dare I say it? A crap rag?

I shuttered, but luckily it was subtle enough that none of the boys noticed.

"How come your bed is back where it was before? I thought you moved it." Said Robby.

I looked at him for a minuet before snapping out of my gaze on him.

I was more tired than I thought.

Either that or I was adopting Gregory's habit of choosing to stare at random people ant random times.

"Sorry. I fixed it. Now it won't wobble." I said and sat down on it to prove it.

"I never noticed it wobbled before." Robby said, looking confused.

"It was really subtle so you probably didn't realized it did." I said and started to pull on my combat boots.

"Oh." Robby said, "Where's Inferno?" He asked, getting dressed.

I turned, to give him a little privacy, and replied, "He went to the bathroom."

"Oh. Okay."

I gave a mental sigh of relief. That kid asked so many questions! And he wasn't even the paranoid one.

The door opened and Gregory came in, holding 'Breakfast'.

"Here Ashl- I mean, Hotshot. I got you breakfast."

"Erm, thanks." I said, reluctantly taking it from him.

He put his in his mouth and walked over to his bed to put on his shoes.

I carefully took a bite of 'breakfast" and almost gagged.

I took another bite and tried not to focus on the taste.

Robby gasped. "Are you _actually_ eating the food?! I'm shocked." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Yeah well, it isn't so bad if you don't think about it." I said through a mouth full of what I think was a tortilla in honey.

"That's the spirit!" Robby yelled and he pulled on his jumpsuit.

"Morning campers!"

Oh god no.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! DX

I bet you're thinkin, 'NOO!! NOT _ANOTHER_ CLIFFIE!! CURSE YOU STALKER!!!!11!oneone!! -What's with the putting of ones as exclimation marks?? siriously-

You are, arn't you.

I FIRIGGEN KNEW IT!! MUAHAHAHA! -cough-

Ahem. so any ways.. I'll be doing number 9 in the near future, don't you worry your pretty little reviewer head.

REVIEW!

O.o Umm. Sorry for meh out burst... and thanx for readun i guess... :D Really, thanks. Oh! one last thing.. if you have any ideas for the fic, let me know and i'll look over them.

I'm getting really desprate here people.

I am.

I was looking at my little brothers kiddie book, and i wuz thinking, 'hey! this looks like a good idea!' but then my little brother caught me and he ripped the book from my hands, being the selfish little brat he is. J/K! ...Sorry mom.

Reviews are pretty...

BLARFGAINS REJOICE!!!$&$&&&$&GSFHSHFHSGVYSFJDHJVCHVBYIWGCFUWGU! BOOM!!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh. My. God. I did chapter nine! -singing- Celebrate good times, come on! Yeah.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in , like, a MONTH. What happened to all the reveiws? They dissapeared or sumthin.

I am so flipping tired. Running on seven hours of sleep, I took a massively long walk and wrote this chapter. WITH NO COFFEE!!

I'm amazed I can even keep my creative eyelids open.

Yeh. School is also a major slowing- down point.

Thanks again for all the reads, and please enjoy this chappie.

* * *

The Name's Ashlyn. Chap. 9!

* * *

Robby gasped. "Are you _actually_ eating the food?! I'm shocked." He said, putting a hand on his chest. 

"Yeah well, it isn't so bad if you don't think about it." I said through a mouth full of what I think was a tortilla in honey.

"That's the spirit!" Robby yelled and he pulled on his jumpsuit.

"Morning campers!"

Oh god no.

* * *

"Sup, Dr. P?" Said Lyle after giving a huge yawn. 

"It's Doctor Pendancski, Lyle. NOT Dr. P."

"Whatever, dude."

Pendancski just sighed and shook his head.

"Finish dressing and come out side to get your shovels, we've got work to do."

And with that, he left.

Odd.

"Strange dude." Said Michael, reflecting my thoughts.

"Yup." Said Robby, putting on his shoes.

"Come on, gang, like the man said, we've got work to do." Trent said and walked out of the tent.

I glanced at Gregory, and he glanced back.

His eyes seemed to tell me, 'Don't worry.'

I sighed, and stepped out side.

A blast of chilly, crisp morning air hit my face as I started walking over to the other barely- conscious boys. Over to my left, Mr. –snicker- Sir was handing out shovels, while 'breakfast' was being served over to my right.

I walked over to the shovel shed and randomly picked out a shovel with orange tape around the handle.

I was about to join the rest of A-tent when my shovel was _almost_ yanked out my hand.

"Hey! Let go!" I shouted to a Black kid who was a couple inches taller than I was. He was in the process of trying to steal the shovel from me.

Idiot.

I was not amused by his actions, so I accidentally- on purpose, gave him a swift kick in the stomach. Not enough to hurt him but knock the breath out of ya really fast.

He gave a grunt, and grabbed his abdomen with on arm, while _still _not letting go of the shovel.

Ah… a_ stubborn_ idiot.

What looked like the rest of his tent came running towards us and tried to pry me off of the shovel. I had no idea why he _and_ I were so stubborn about this stupid shovel while there was twenty just like it.

"Let go, Man!" Said a tall lanky kid with a white kid's equivalent to an Afro.

Pretty impressive.

I would have admired his head for longer, but I was sorta busy at the moment.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yelled a kid wearing a baseball cap. He had a toothpick in his mouth and he had the same southern accent like Robby's.

"I'm not the one with the problem! It's your friend who has the problem!" I yelled, pulling on the shovel.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! BREAK IT UP!!" Yelled Mr. Sir, running over.

He pulled us off of each other with the help of a couple other counselors.

"What are the problem here boys?" He looked at me. "And girl."

"This… PUNK tried to steal my shovel!" I spat, now fuming.

"X-ray was just trying' to help the girl, no harm done." Said the kid with the toothpick.

"Good one Squid." Said a VERY big black kid, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"There's no problem Mr. Sir, just a little grumpy from getting up." The kid nicked named X-ray mumbled.

"Good, don't let me find you fighting again. And Hotshot, this ain't a Girl Scout camp. Don't be doing things like this again." He paused, "You might get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. Me? Get hurt? Owner of a black belt and numerous trophies for judo tournaments? As. If.

"Yes, Mr. Sir. I won't Mr. Sir."

He scowled at me and walked away.

I shoved the shovel at the kid who tried to take it from me and said, "Here. I'll just go get another one. Not. A. Problem."

I started walking to the shovel shed when a voice behind me said, "Hey! I'm sorry. I'm not really a morning person."

I turned around and looked at the speaker.

He was holding the shovel out to me, offering it.

I shook my head. "No it's okay, I can get another one. It's no big deal."

The kid blinked through his _extremely_ messed up glasses.

Very nerd looking, but his attitude made up for the geek ness.

"No, I want you to have it. It's shorter than all the rest; I thought it would be easier for you. Being a girl and all."

He did _not_ just say that.

I placed a hand on my hip and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying that girls are weaker than boys?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Ooh, boy. He's gonna regret that.

I smirked, and quicker than you could blink, I had him on the ground and my foot on his chest.

"Whatta you say about taking a second guess, hm?" I said looking down at him.

"Holy- okay! _Some _girls are stronger than boys. Please don't kill me."

I smirked and took my foot off of him. He stood up and brushed off dirt from his jumpsuit.

Like it made a difference.

"I'm X-ray." He said and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and gave it a firm shake.

"This is Armpit, Zigzag, Squid, and Magnet." He said pointing them out, "We're from D- tent, which stands for.."

"Diligence." The boys chorused. I grinned.

"I'm Hotshot. The only flipping girl in the camp and I'm from A-tent. Which stands for arson." I introduced.

"What are ya in for?" Said Zigzag.

"Buried my ex-principles car, the I blew up his house." I said my grin getting bigger at the memory.

"Holy- crap! Was he still inside?" Said Squid, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

I shook my head. "No, he was at school. I was playing hooky with one of my friends that day."

"_Very_ impressive, chica." Said Magnet with a thick Mexican accent.

"Thanks, I gotta go meet up with the rest of my tent, see you later?" I said picking up the shovel.

The boys nodded. "Yeah, later." Said X-ray and he walked off, tent mates in tow.

I sighed happily. More friends I could tease. Yippy.

"I see you've met D-tent." A voice appeared next to my ear, making me jump.

About three feet in the air.

"Gregory! Holy crap, nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said.

He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've seen them. They are not a violent as the other tents. I approve."

"What are you, my mother? And not here, people might see us." I looked around nervously.

"Relax. They've already gone."

"What? How are we gonna find them?"

"I know where they are. I saw what you did to that kid. Impressive."

"I have a black belt. Took it up because _someone_ had to protect me from the jerks at school. Nobody else was gonna do it, so I figured, what the hell."

"Hmm, no wonder you are so fit. I like a girl who can stand up for her self."  
He kissed my ear and shivers raced down my spine.

"Urm, I don't mean to break the romantic moment, but don't you think we should head out before it gets too late?" I said, my voice really breathy.

"Yeah, you're right. Damn, I hate being so responsible. Gets in the way of what I want."

I could feel his smirk as he dragged his arms from around my waist.

I grabbed my shovel and started walking out of camp, when Gregory took it from me.

"Let me guess, "It's not polite for a lady to carry things.'" I said folding my arms.

"You guess correctly, my fair maiden."

"You are weird."

"Why, thank you. Now, hop onto my back."

"Um, why?"

"Because I want to. Get on.

"Okay, I'm not going to give you arthritis, am I?"

"If you were about two hundred pounds heavier, you might, but you aren't, so you won't."

"Oh, ok. Bend down."

He got onto one knee and I used his thigh as a step to climb onto his back.

"You are so light, I'm in shock. Have you been eating right?" He said as he adjusted me position on his back so he was more comfortable.

"Yes! Well, no. I was before I came here. I do work out you know."

"Yeah. Well, okay. I guess I'm just used to lifting more."

He walked down a dust trail made by shoe prints.

This reminded me of an old western movie I saw a couple years ago that I forgot the name of. At the end, the hero guy rides of into the sunset in the Nevada desert.

I guess it remained me because it was just like that scene, except I was in Texas, it was morning, and I was riding Gregory instead of a horse.

Yeah. I really have no idea how I came up with that comparison.

Although I was being supposed to be being punished, I was having the time of my life.

With my new friends, location, and most important of all, Gregory.

* * *

Quote of the day: People who think that they've never felt happy, don't even know what happy _is._- Myself, Sept. 2007. 

You'd BETTER be gratefull for this chapter. I worked my ass off.

Kidding. But not really.

Reveiw and i give you a virtual bakery item of your choosing.

Or maybe a chicken.

**_REVEIW!!!!!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Hey, all. Got this done on -thursday- I think. I am compleately drained from school today. We have turn in next week, and I had to finish my Research report. -Enter massive groan Here- I have been listening to the cello band Apocaliptica, UNBELIVEABLE stuff, check it out :) Sorry if my humor seems a little drained, kind of tired. -.- zZzZzzz... Have fun with the new chappie, took me a while, heh heh. :D

* * *

He walked down a dust trail made by shoe prints.

This reminded me of an old western movie I saw a couple years ago that I forgot the name of. At the end, the hero guy rides of into the sunset in the Nevada desert.

I guess it remained me because it was just like that scene, except I was in Texas, it was morning, and I was riding Gregory instead of a horse.

Yeah. I really have no idea how I came up with that comparison.

Although I was being supposed to be being punished, I was having the time of my life.

With my new friends, location, and most important of all, Gregory.

* * *

We made a quick stop at the shed to grab another shovel, and then we walked past hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of five-foot wide craters in the earth. Not that I had a problem with it, but it made me curious why they were out here, and what were they for?

I didn't linger long on my thoughts because we eventually caught up with the others from A-tent.

"Hey, Hotshot, where ya been?" Asked Sparx.

"I forgot to grab a shovel, and Inferno had to go back to the tent to handle some thing, and he offered me a ride. In other words, not much. Wassup?" I said and got off of Gregory's back, cool as ice.

I am, _so_ good.

"Oh, well okay." Said Sparx, and he went back to his, well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a _hole_, more like a dent in the earth, since they only just got started.

"You can start there, Hotshot." Said Blaze as he pointed to a spot about four feet away from his 'dent'.

"Oh, okay." I muttered and walked over to said spot.

Letting out a small grunt, I thrust the tip of my shovel into the ground, only for it to violently bounce off.

"OW, okay, let's try this again-" I said.

Blaze laughed. Apparently I was being funny?

"That's not how you do it, Shot," he said and he walked over to me, " You gotta get it in one of the cracks, see? The ground is rock hard; you aren't going to get anywhere if you keep slamming your shovel into the ground like that. Lemme show you."

He stood next to me, and grabbed my shovel, and then he showed me how to get the tip stuck into a crack. All the while standing a little _too _close for comfort. I shot a nervous glance at Gregory, who had a hint of anger and jealousy buried deep into his features.

"Err…Oh! Thanks Blaze." I said and took the shovel back.

"No problem." He said and returned to his spot.

I glanced at Gregory again, this time he had his look of reassurance, but I could still see the anger in his eyes.

Okay, I have some talking to do once we get back to the tent.

Now that I knew how to get into the ground, digging was a lot faster.

I was so focused; I barely even heard the shocked cry from Heat when he saw my hole.

"My god, girlie, you are fast!"

I looked up at his awed expression, then back down at my hole.

I had already finished about three feet of my hole, and was about to widen it a little so I could meet my standards.

"Yeh, so?" I said, looking around at four shocked faces, and Gregory's raised eyebrows.

"So? SO? Girl, it's not even noon yet and you are already almost done with your hole! How… are you an alien?" Said Heat as he eyed me suspiciously.

I raised an eyebrow at him, " Are you forgetting that I buried my Principal's car in two-odd weeks? Wanna see the calluses?"

"Err, no thanks. I believe you."

I smirked and went back to my hole.

"Lunchtime." Muttered Blaze.

"What?" I said confused.

"Look." He said and nodded at a teal truck with a large water tank that was making its way toward us.

The truck pulled to a stop near our holes, and a grumpy Mr. Sir stepped out.

But that's just him. He always looks grumpy.

"Lunch." He grunted, and made his way over to the back of the truck.

The boys made a line and I followed suit.

"Hey, Hotshot, if you want, you can have my spot in line. I don't mind." Sparx offered.

I gave him a small smile and shook my head. "No thanks, Sparx, I'm good."

He shrugged and went back to his place in line.

When it was my turn, Mr. Sir handed me a dirty water bottle with my name scribbled on it with black marker.

"Here, forgot to give you this."

"Thank you, Mr. Sir."

He scowled at me, and told me to grab my lunch.

Let's see, a bruised to death apple, a graham cracker, and a sandwich. Of the the dry, ham and cheese variety. Yummy.

I sat down at the edge of my hole, and I began to eat my lunch.

"Egan… did you dig this hole?"

Mr. Sir stood in front of me, blocking the midday sun.

I squinted up at him, "Yes, sir."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

"Without any help from the others?"

I really wanted to scream at him, yes! Yes, I did it all by myself without any help from the others, just like a good little delinquent! Leave me alone! Ya crazy person!!

Instead, I just nodded and said, " Yes, all by myself. Sir." I added and looked at my feet, shadowed by the coolness of my hole.

He looked at me, and then he sniffed and walked back to his truck.

"You boys enjoy your lunch. And, Egan, I'm coming back with the warden to examine your hole. No funny business." And with that, he left leaving a huge dust trail that got swept off into the wind like a cloud.

"I am _not_ a boy." I said under my breath. I crammed the rest of my sandwich into the brown paper lunch bag and got back to work digging my hole.

"Hotshot, aren't you worried?" Said Sparx.

"Why, should I be?"

He just shrugged and tossed a shovel of dirt over his shoulder, which hit Heat in the face. Heat, attempting to get even, threw a handful of dirt at Sparx, who ducked, and it instead hit Flames square in the face.

Dust war. This should be interesting.

It was total chaos; we were enveloped in a gigantic dust cloud that made it so you couldn't even see your own nose. We just threw dirt blindly in every direction, not caring if we hit some one or not.

I looked around for Gregory, but it was useless. I couldn't see anything but the color of dirt in every direction.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine.

We stopped.

Nothing but silence came from our tight little group.

"What is goin' on here?"

A face appeared as the dust settled.

A woman's face.

Wait. Whoa… I'm not the only female in this joint?

"I said, what is goin' on here?"

The woman, in her mid thirties, thin, tall and redheaded, asked again.

"Err, dust devil, ma'am." Said Sparx.

The woman paused, took off her sunglasses, and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

Sparx looked like he was about to be shot, he was so scared by this woman.

"U-uh, w-we were h-havin' a-a dirt fight. Ma'am." He stuttered out.

"Uh-huh. Thank you, Sparx. Now, does any one care to tell me why you were having this dirt fight?"

"Sparx started it, ma'am." Said Heat.

Sparx looked at Heat with a shocked and betrayed expression.

"There will be no more of that, do you understand, Sparx?"

I winced.

He nodded nervously.

The woman, who I assumed was the warden, turned he expression to me.

"Hotshot, would you like to show me your hole?"

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly, and I walked over to my almost completed hole.

"You did this?" She said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean, yes ma'am."

Her eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch, and she turned to Mr. Sir who nodded.

She looked back at me and gave me a little smile, which I thought was really creepy.

A shiver went up my spine.

This woman was seriously creepy!

"Would… you like to come with me so we can talk about what you did today, Hotshot?"

I glanced nervously at the rest of my tent mates who just stared back at me. Wait, where's Gregory?

I looked at the warden and nodded yes.

Her smile widened.

"Good." She said softly, and started walking to her car.

I could do nothing but follow.

I cast one last look at my friends before I got into the car.

I saw a crest of burnt orange hair peeking out of a hole as Gregory watched me.

His eyes were filled with as much sympathy and regret a person like me could handle.

I looked away, eyes stinging from the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

Time to meet my fate.

Wish me luck.

"Come on inside, you're letting the cold out."

I walked inside, and, like finding some thing very precious that you have lost for a long time, the A/C hit my face.

I let out a mental sigh of relief; despite the fact that I was sure that I was going to have_really _bad luck in the next hour or so.

"Have a seat, make your self comfortable."

I sat on the edge of an unbelievably tacky floral couch, and put my hands in my lap.

"So, Hotshot, would you like to tell me how you got your hole done so quickly?" The warden said.

"I- it's on my report, Ma'am. I buried my principal's car."

"Really? And how long did it take to do that?"

"Um… about two weeks. Ma'am." I added.

"Well, you certainly have a talent for digging holes don't you?" She laughed softly. A sound I would have complemented her on if I weren't feeling like they were getting the needle ready for me.

A silence fell between us, as she appeared to think about something.

"I think," she said quietly," that since you seem to like digging so much, I will assign you to _two_ holes a day instead of one, hmm?"

Oh. No.

"B-but, ma'am, that's _not_ fair-!"

"I didn't say that it would be fair, did I? Now, I'm nice enough so you won't need to dig another hole today, just get you shower and wait in the rec. room or your tent until dinner, okay?"

I took a deep breath to control my anger, and slowly nodded.

She smiled.

There's that creepy feeling again.

I _swear_ that woman is the devil.

"Good," she said," You are dismissed."

I stood up; ready to high tail it out of there.

"Oh, and, Hotshot?"

Slowly, I faced her.

"Don't be afraid to alert myself or one of the councilors if you find any thing interesting, okay?" She said in a sickly sweet tone.

I gave a curt nod, and left her cabin, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Oh. My. God!

I was convinced she was going to send me to Juvie, or even prison.

She's that good.

I went over to my tent, grabbed my shower tokens, bath stuff, and headed to my stall.

On my way over, I pondered about the unfairness of it all. My having to do extra work, my friends unfortunate happenings of landing in this dump, Gregory's mom, and the death of my Dad.

I opened the stall door, chewing on my bottom lip.

I put in one of the tokens and turned on the water.

Holy CRAP it's cold!

I was surprised the showerhead wasn't blocked with water or something.

I gave a small shriek and tried to step out of the water's spray.

Unfortunately, it was severely cramped in my special stall, and I only managed to get my head out from under the water.

Greeeaaaat…

I grabbed my shampoo and began scrubbing at my hair, washing dirt and sweat down the drain, trying to ignore the temperature of the water.

I stood in the stall, waiting for it to run out of time.

The water shut off with a clunk, and I wrapped my extra- large towel around my torso.

I grabbed my things, and started towards my tent.

I am going to quote myself. Orange is most _definitely_ NOT my color.

I sighed, and flopped onto my bed.

I put my headphones over my ears and turned up the sound to drown out my guilt, and all the nasty things I held inside me for so long. In a sudden burst of anger, I slammed my fist against my bedspread, tightened my fists until the knuckles were white, screwed my eyes shut, and let out the scream that was building in my throat.

Everything after that was a blur. Like time stood still.

I opened my eyes, and I saw my tent mates, the councilors, Mr. Sir, and even the warden, standing over my bed, looking shocked and worriedly at me.

I blinked, and turned off my I-pod.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We heard you scream, are you alright? For god's sake..." Mr. Pendancski said, panting.

"I'm… I'm fine. I was just… letting off some steam. I'm okay. Really."

"Well, okay. Don't scare us like that again, Ashlyn." He said, turning to leave, the others following.

Except one.

"Gregory! D-Did you just finish your holes? I'm fine, I-I just needed to let of some anger from what the warden told me."

He sat down on my bed and gripped my hand.

"Yeah, what did she tell you?" He asked, his normally calm voice spiked with worry and anger.

"She asked me how I dug my hole so fast, and when I told her, she told me to dig two holes instead of one."

He inhaled through clenched teeth, making a hissing noise.

"Well, that's not fair." He muttered, still gripping my hand.

"I know, that's what I said. It sucks."

"Hmm, yeah. Maybe the boys and I can help you, if you aren't too tired." He said and glanced at my fingers that were clutched in his hand that were promptly turning blue.

"Ooh! Sorry." He said loosening his grip and allowing blood to rush to my fingertips.

"It's okay, Gregory. I'm a big girl; I can take care of my self. I have for the past eight years." I added, trying to fight the sadness from my voice.

"I know. Just, don't get hurt." He said and tilted my chin up so he could lock his gaze onto mine.

"I can't make that promise." I said softly.

He sighed quietly, and placed his warm lips over mine for a split second before whispering in that deep baritone of his, "Then I'll just have to protect you myself, won't I?"

* * *

There's gona be some major smut next chapter, that is, if i can get some ideas. / oh well. Review and tell me what you think, yeah? The blarfgains say hello.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. Hi. Greetings from an author who needs to drink a glass of Sulfuric Acid for not updating in, gosh, A YEAR or more?

To all my readers (If I still have any, assuming they haven't given up on me), I am so SUPERBLY SORRY!!

And to think, I left you with a mild cliffie. TT!

SO here is the eleventh chapter to a story I never thought I would continue.

This chapter has been sitting around for ages, so I figured now that my writing streak has come back, I should put this up. (I'm also writing another 200 page novel that I plan on _eventually _getting published.)

So, LET THE SUCK CONTINUE!

The Name's Ashlyn

_FINALLY!_

Chapter 11

"It's okay, Gregory. I'm a big girl; I can take care of my self. I have for the past eight years." I added, trying to fight the sadness from my voice.

"I know. Just, don't get hurt." He said and tilted my chin up so he could lock his gaze onto mine.

"I can't make that promise." I said softly.

He sighed quietly, and placed his warm lips over mine for a split second before whispering in that chillingly deep baritone voice of his, "Then I'll just have to protect you myself, won't I?"

He put his mouth over mine again, and very gently bit my bottom lip, requesting entrance.

Naturally, I complied.

We started a tongue war, battling for dominance, and without any resistance (I was too pre-occupied with keeping my frantic brain cells in check) he was, of course, winning.

I pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss.

"Nope. My turn." I murmured, our breath mingling.

We met once again, and I slipped my tongue into his heated mouth.

He tastes like hickory smoke.

I could get used to kissing him.

I explored him, memorizing every detail.

Did you know he has two caps and a filling on his teeth? I also noticed he had scars on the inside of his lips, from braces long removed.

"Mmmfh" I let out.

"What?" He said, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"You had braces?" I said, my face mere centimeters from his.

"Yeah. They were put on when I was eight. Seems like a lifetime ago." He said, pulling me closer, onto his lap.

"Mmm? I would have never guessed." I said arching an eyebrow.

"Good. I like to have people think that my teeth are naturally straight, white and shiny." He said, and before I could comment any further, he claimed my lips once more.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted.

"Ashlyn?" A voice weakly said, cracking on the syllables.

Oh crap.

I quickly got off Gregory's lap and stood up.

"Blaze, it- it isn't…-" I blurted out.

"Oh really, Ashlyn. Isn't what? A relationship? Is it just a 'friendship with benefits?' Is that what you think of us? What you think of A- tent? You think you can just go around sleeping with everyone? You SLUT!"

"N-no, Blaze, let me explain-"

"No need, I've seen enough." He said and stormed out of the tent.

I stood there, mouth open, trying to figure out how to react.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Gregory said, still sitting on the bed, his eyebrows furrowed so intensely, it looked like they were glued together.

"No," I said motioning him to stay," Let me talk to him. I need to fix this before he tells the guys. Or any of the counselors."

Oh, Jeez. My face blanched at the thought.

"Do what you got to do," he said.

I kissed him on the forehead and raced out of the tent.

Blaze was walking out of camp, towards the blankness of the desert.

I cursed under my breath and started running towards him.

"Blaze! Goddammit! BLAZE!" I screamed at him.

He glanced over his shoulder and quickened his pace.

"Blaze! Come on! Talk to me!" I yelled at his retreating figure.

He started running.

I easily caught up with him and tackled him to the ground.

"What do you want from me, Ashlyn?" He gasped.

"I want to talk to you about what happened back there."

"It's not going to make a difference, I know what I saw."

"No, Blaze, just let me talk to you."

He sat up, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at me.

"Fine." He spat.

I let out a breath and sat in front of him.

"How long?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"Since yesterday. We just, kind of, clicked. I guess."

He snorted. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we are two horny teenagers who need to express our sexual needs through each other before we rot from the inside out. Happy?"

He looked at me, and picked up a pebble.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He said, playing with the pebble.

"I didn't want you guys to be mad at me. You guys are the only true friends I've had since I dropped my old ones."

"Why'd you drop your old ones?"

"I was going through a difficult time, I dropped them for a gang called the _Death squad_, I only hung out with them so I would look cool."

"Oh. That was kind of stupid."

I laughed. "Yeah, it was. Look, Blaze, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want to lose your friendship."

"You lied to us."

I sighed." I know, and I am so, so sorry for that. Just please, forgive me, I don't know what I'd do with myself if I couldn't talk to you or the rest of A-tent."

"You'd still be able to talk to your 'boyfriend,'" He said, a hint of resentment laced through his words.

The realization hit me like a bullet.

"Are you? Jealous?" I said, squinting at him.

His head snapped up and he quickly shook his head.

"N-no, I'm not-"

"Yes you are! Do you like me like that? As in, like, like?"

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them.

"Maybe." He quietly said sounding muffled.

"Oh, Blaze, if I had known, I- I would have never-"

"Its okay, I've been rejected before, it's not a big deal for me."

"Blaze, you're not making it any easier for me."

He lifted his had from his knees.

"Really, Ashlyn, I'll be fine. It's just a crush."

"No, it's not okay, I hurt you. And I regret that. A lot. I-"

His arms wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me into a tight embrace suddenly cut me off.

"Will you just shut up for a moment? I'm fine. I forgive you. The only thing we have to worry about now is breaking the news to the guys." He pulled away, a grin on his face.

"Shoot! You're right!"

"Yeah, the expressions on their faces are going to be priceless! I know _I_ didn't have a clue until I walked into your little make out session." He teased.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He laughed, rubbing his bicep. His face turned serious.

"Ashlyn, I'm sorry about what I called you back there, it was out of line." He said his hazel eyes half-lidded with guilt.

I smiled, and gave him an understanding peck on the cheek, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Holy, moley, why are blushing boys so DAMN cute?!

"Also... can you, like, not get mad at Inferno? It was me who kind of came onto him, not the other way around." I said, biting my lip.

"Sure. Besides, I should have seen this whole thing coming, with the way you were grinding into Inferno while you were 'teaching him how to play darts'." He said, a wicked grin crossing his mischievous face.

"Uh! I was NOT grinding into him! I was just...-"

"Just what?"

Jerk.

"Just never mind, you butt! Come on," I said," It's getting close to dinnertime."

You butt. That was seriously the best insult/tease I could think of.

He laughed and stood up, offering a hand to me.

I accepted and he pulled me up.

"I have to go the tent and handle some thing, you go ahead to the mess hall, I'll meet you there." I said, jerking my head towards the tent.

He nodded and took off to the large, rectangular building that served for the mess hall.

I smiled, happy that I don't have another member of the 'I hate Ashlyn Egan' club to deal with.

Humming softly to myself, I started towards A- tent.

"Gregory?" I called out softly once I reached the tent," Are you here?"

"Wha? Oh yea, I'm here." He said, his voice coming from beneath his cot.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I dropped something." He said, just a little too quickly. Like he was trying to hide something. Lucky for him, I'm not the overly suspicious type of girlfriend who burrows herself in every facet of her boyfriend's life, leaving no room for private matters.

Yeah, deciding not to push it was one of the best decisions I made during my little diddly at Camp Green Lake.

Time to let it go.

I mentally shrugged and walked over to him, where he was keeling.

"So, did you fix things up with Blaze?" He asked, getting up from the floor.

"Yup. He and I decided we should tell the guys so the won't get the shock of their lives like he did." I said, licking my thumb and trying to rub away a bit of dirt from Gregory's cheek.

"Okay, well, how are we gonna do that?" He said, grabbing the offending hand. (Mine. Apparently he doesn't like being rubbed at.)

"Well… we could, like, walk up and be all holding hands, and like acting like retarded love struck morons." I grinned.

"Uh, okay. Just without the retarded moron part." He said, flashing me a smile.

I grinned even wider.

Without warning, he gave me a massive bear hug that knocked the air out of me.

"Erm… Greg…ory… need… air… lungs…suffocating…" I gasped, my words muffled by his jumpsuit.

What is it with the boys at Camp Green Lake and spontaneously throwing themselves on me?

"Oh, oops." He said, quickly letting me go.

Oh blessed air, how I worship you.

As I caught my breath, the dinner bell went off.

"Mmm, dinnertime." Gregory said, and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, if only it weren't so vile." I said, making a face.

He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

Then we walked out of the tent together.

How. Romantic.


	12. Chapter 12

Greetings, my wonderful readers!

First off let me apologize for not updating sooner, but truthfully, I've lost the character's spirit, making it difficult to write something somewhat acceptable.

Hopefully I can produce a few mor chapter so I can finish the story and then revise it.

So enjoy chapter twelve of The Name's Ashlyn, and feel free to review.

I'm not pressuring you.

Although reviews are my flesh and blood and with out them I am a withered excuse for a writer.

Like I said, no pressure.

**Disclamer**: I do not have ownership rights for Hole, Tinkerbell, Or Taz. Those belong to Louis Sachar, Disney, and Warner Bros. respectivly.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Name's Ashlyn Chap. 12

As I caught my breath, the dinner bell went off.

"Mmm, dinnertime." Gregory said, and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, if only it weren't so vile." I said, making a face.

He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

Then we walked out of the tent together.

How. Romantic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey," I said to the guys who were standing in line, holding their trays.

"Hey, Hotshot, we saved a spot in line for you!" Said Robby, indicating a spot in front of him, with Heat, Michal and Trent in line ahead of him.

"Thanks." I smiled at him glad that they had gotten near the front of the line so I won't have a cold dinner. Eating crap was bad enough, but take all the heat out of it, and you've got yourself a heaping plate of sewage muck. I slipped in the line, Inferno behind me.

"Hey! No cutting in line!" Suddenly yelled a kid barely half an inch taller than I was, who clearly had never seen a dermatologist in his life, according to his rebellious skin. He was standing behind Inferno, looking very short compared to Infernos six foot seven inches of height.

"Did you hear me, freak? No cutting!" He was shouting at Inferno bending his neck backwards, in order to make eye contact.

Inferno turned his head towards me and gave me a look that plainly said 'Is this guy seriously going to try and start this, right here and now?' complete with raised, studded eyebrow.

"I said no cutting! You have to go to the end of the line!" The kid, who I spontaneously decided to dub him the Pimple King, yelled again to Inferno, before throwing the weakest punch this side of Wimp Town, directed at Inferno's gut, the only place easily accessible for punching.

Inferno caught his wrist, before bending down a hissing in his ear, "Now, that was a big mistake you just made. My friends and I are tired and hungry. I'm pretty sure you are too, so I'm going to let you off with a face that is not smashed in, but if you EVER try and disrespect me and my crew like that again, next time you won't be as lucky."

Then he snarled, actually SNARLED, at the guy and let him go. I could see the beginnings of a bruise forming on Pimple King's wrist as he rubbed it; pimples clear as the full moon on his white face.

"Man, Inferno, you scared the crap out of that dude!" Said Robby, practically jumping from foot to foot with shocked excitement.

"That's what's going to happen whenever some punk gets between me and my food." He growled, grabbing a tray for his dinner.

Oh. My. Flipping….!

I made a major mental note NEVER to get in between Gregory and his food after a long day out in the sun.

I grabbed a tray and watched as the dude behind the counter slap some greenish slime onto it, I could only hope it was edible.

I walked to our table, tray in hand, and I subconsciously begin to think about what Gregory looked like without a shirt.

WOAH NOW!

That was weird. I blame it on the hormones.

I plopped my arse at the table, wedged between Gregory and Trent, and began shoveling something orange that I could swear was once carrots into my mouth as fast as I could to avoid the taste.

Some of the food they served here at Camp Green Lake wasn't so bad, and was actually edible if you drowned it in salt or ketchup. But it was still pretty bad. I wondered why they insisted on feeding us food that tasted like it had been sitting in a can for god knows how long, when it really wasn't that hard to grow a garden out here.

Oh, wait. I forgot. WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRIGGING DESERT!!

Nothing out here would grow even if you offered it a million dollars. It would die before it had the chance to blow it all on a yacht or a hundred plant babes or something else rich foliage would like.

The boys marveled at my appetite.

"Hotshot, how do you do that?!" Asked a shocked and slightly grossed out Robby.

"Wha'? I'm 'ungry." I managed through a mouthful of stale bread and over salted ham steak.

He gave me a disgusted look and shook his head, returning to his food.

"At least she's not chewing with her mouth open." Said Trent, jerking his head towards Lyle whose food was falling out of his mouth as he chewed.

I pulled a face.

"Dude, you eat like a cow!" I blurted out, and realizing what I said, covered my mouth, eyes wide. The whole table laughed, and Lyle sat there, a befuddled look on his face, string beans hanging out of his mouth.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out, "Didn't mean to say that!"

My face was pink as Gregory leaned over and whispered, "You look adorable when you blush."

This caused me to promptly turn an impossible shade of red, making A-tent hysterical.

After the table was done with their laughing debaggle, they finished semi-eating their food, (they were picking out all the un-edible bits, Trent found what we think is a chicken's foot in his beans) and the boys leaned back in their chairs, bellies full, satisfied looks on their face.

Oh great.

Here it comes.

Gregory gently nudged my in the ribs, giving me an encouraging look, nodding his head.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Um, guys?" My voice was so nervous sounding I thought I might choke.

All five pairs of eyes landed on my face, and I felt like I was about to burst into many different prison jumpsuit-orange explody-bits with the pressure I had just called to my very freaked-out self.

I dropped my head and started playing with the ring on my finger that I had gotten from some random machine years ago, my brunette hair covering my suddenly alabaster face.

"Yeah, what is it, Hotshot?" Robby asked, a hint of worry and curiosity staining his normally annoyingly cheerful voice.

"I-I, uh, um, I kinda, sort of, ya know, uhmm…" I stammered out, my tongue strangely unable to function normally.

I looked up, and my eyes instantly met Trent's, his face encouraging, and…. eager?

"Hotshot, out with it!" Lyle said, growing impatient.

"I'msecretlyseeingGregoryandTrentalreadyknowsbecausehewalkedinonGregoryandImakingoutandpleasedon'tkillme!!AHHH!"

I instantly curled up into my panicked defense mode, hugging my knees in the fetal position, hiding my face with my hands.

Silence fell upon the table, nearly choking me with the awkwardness.

I HATE QUIET!!!

Timidly, I peeked between my fingers to see Lyle, Michel, and Robby with confused and shocked looks on their faces. They looked between me, Gregory and Trent, and suddenly Lyle's thin mouth twisted into suppressed laughter. The group started sniggering, then chuckling, then full out peals of hysterical laughing.

Oh, flubbernickles, I did not expect that.

Even Gregory was laughing, but I think it was more of the fact that my face was nearly purple with embarrassment.

I should really see a therapist after all this because I know my mind is going to be more fudged up than a lamp eating sandwiches while watching Saturday morning cartoons in Canada.

Gregory laid his hand on one of my knees, causing me to look at his face.

His mouth was pulled into a face-splitting grin, displaying perfect teeth. His eyes were sparkling with such ferocity; I though Tinkerbell herself had thrown fistfuls of fairy dust in his face.

I don't think I could ever get sick of seeing Gregory like this, but my face bursting into flames from mortification part I could do without.

"Hotshot!" Robby crowed in between giggles.

I'm serious. The boy was flat out GIGGLING!

"Why didn't you tell us before?" He said after he had contain himself enough to resume normal speech.

"I didn't want you guy to react like Blaze and leave me. Plus, I thought you guys would think as me of a ho, seeing as I've only known Gregory since, what, the day before yesterday?" All the blood drained out of my face after realizing one simple, horrifying fact.

"OH MY GOD, I"VE ONLY KNOW INFERNO FOR A DAY, AND I'M ALREADY MAKING OUT WITH HIM?!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL!!??!!"

The mess hall became quiet faster than Taz from Loony Toons on seventy red bulls.

One again, for the THIRD TIME, the blood rushed to my face. The poor blood cells must be getting a huge work out from rushing to my face and back.

You could hear the dust bunnies humping each other.

"Heheh, shows over folks, nothing to see here, go back to eating." I said, trying to save my dignity from being ripped to shreds.

And as quickly as it had become quiet, the noise came flooding back that my head pounded in protest.

"Hotshot, we're cool with you and Gregory. It's about time you told us, its not like we didn't notice you making googoo eyes at Gregory ever time you get within fifty feet of him." Said Michel so incredibly blunt, that my head twisted so rapidly toward him that I nearly decapitated myself.

"What!?" I forced out, my voice four octaves higher than usual.

"Yeah, it was so obvious! We figured it out after the dart incident." Said Robby, a smirk on his even face.

I let my head fall onto the table, having completely been robbed of my dignity, secrecy, AND my ability to comprehend that I was totally head over heels in love with Gregory, and I hadn't even KNOWN they guy for more that twenty-four hours!

Talk about jumping the gun.

"So, you guys don't mind us at all?" I asked A-tent, my voice slow and unsure.

"Yeah! It's all good. Besides, it's about time Gregory got some." Said Trent slyly.

Okay, that it. I need to go outside and beat myself senseless for getting involved with all this.

"I think I'm done with dinner, see you guys back at the tent." I said almost roboticlly, standing up and dumping my tray.

"Wait, I'll come with you, Hotshot!" Said Robby, jumping up and dumping his tray as well.

"Yea, I'm done too, come on, A-tent." Trent announced, gingerly standing up, stretching his sore muscles.

We left the Mess hall as a pack, joined together by a bond that's stronger that any steel in any building. We were A-tent, and at that moment I was sure that we would never be torn apart.

* * *

The end was a little corny, and so I apologize.

Expect chapter 13 within the next four months or less.


End file.
